Fan FictionYuki Story
by Yuki Akutabi
Summary: Ok This is My Fan Fic That Was Inspired To Me by My Best Friend Austin Grave
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Awakening

Yuki Looks To His Left Then To His Right Wondering where his is. "Damn, that was Some Explosion…." Then He would hear something to the right of himself, as he is in a forest, surrounded by trees. "Who's there?!" he shouted sternly. A black figure than immerges "Sheesh Yuki when do you ever learn not to fall head first...?" Said an Aged Man Around his 40's. Yuki said "I don't under stand Zanghellalga!" He'd Shout, Beginning again. "What happened?" There would be a major reiatsu change in the air as we turn in the direction in which we feel it. "That's Feels like….."Yuki Would Start as Zanghellalga would finish it saying, "Graves Reiatsu…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Appearances Can Be Deceitful

"Hey there Shinigami!" Grave would say being overly confident. I would laugh slightly at his Expression. "You look scared…Grave.." He'd Have a Jaw Mask that goes from his cheek to the back of his neck, in white Half Kimono Clothes and having a Zanpuktou with a 'Z' shaped hilt and red sheath. "Psh, What's your Problem I'm here to kill you, For My Pride, and your blood!"He'd Laugh Maniacally. I'd Place my hand over the hilt of my blade laughing softly. "Over confidence is a bad-" Yuki would be cut off by Zanghellalga, "Yuki you fool, He's Here to kill you don't take him lightly!" I'd look at him with a smirk. "I'm taking him as serious as anyone could, Aint that right, Grave?"

Grave Would Laugh Again "So True Shinigami, but if you don't look up and fight, Your Gonna DIE!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Alliances with Opponents

Yuki and Graves blades clash with large outbursts of Reiatsu. "Heh you've gotten stronger Shinigami." Grave Says a bit bloodied up. "Oh no, you think I'm strong? I haven't released enough reiatsu, regaurdless of my shikai/bankai still remaining." Yuki would laugh a bit evil. Grave's Reiatsu would spike. "Shinigami, I said don't take me lightly!, Shred..Iza-" Reiatsu unlike Yuki's and his would hit all three of us. "G-Gah what is up with the Reiatsu" I would stutter almost impossible to hear. "I don't know but I don't like it!" Zanghellalga would state quickly. "What are you babies crying about?" Grave would say, once again overly confident. A Figure would appear in the sky as Blade size Senbons fly at all three of us.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Impossible Odds Yet to Surpass.

A Lady would say, "Dance…Sode No Shirayuki…" as she does her blade would become pure white, the blade, hilt, cross-Guard, and even the extended Long ribbon on it. "First dance. White moon. Then a Circle Of ice about 3 inches off the ground would be below the enemy as it shoots upward incasing the senbons as well as the foe in reiatsu filled ice.

"R-rukia?!, you're here too?" Yuki would say in Awe. "Aaah Kuchiki Nice to see you once more." Zanghellalga would say with a bit of a laugh. "Eh, Hi Yuki, Zanghellalga. And yes I'm here; I followed you when you fell, Yuki." Yuki would look down, as we cannot see his face as the ice cracks. "Fools, who do you, think this is?!" The Character would say, as the ice cracks. "Uhm…The ice cream man?" Yuki would say sarcastically.

Everyone but Grave would laugh slightly. "You guys think this is a joke, someone far stronger than me and Yuki is here and he's obviously not our friend..." Grave would state loud, and rudely. "The Idiots right, We have to work together to beat this gu-" Yuki would start but be cut off by the Opponents Reiatsu. "Who do you think you dealing with kids!?" and with that Yuki and Grave, Rukia and Zanghellalga all raise there reiatsu to beat the opposing force.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: You Lose!

"GAH!" Yuki would say being kicked by the foe. "HAHAHAHA who do you think you are talking about me like that Yuki I'll kill you HAHAHAHA!" Yuki would get kicked again coughing a mixture of blood and spit as he falls to the ground."Y-Yuki!! A-Are you ok? Please tell me Your Ok!" Rukia would say Worried. Yuki would stand looking at her then back at the enemy. "Yeah, I'm not goin down by this guy." Yuki would jump back to his feet laughing. "Getsuga. Tenshou!" Yuki would shout shooting a purple and black crescent shaped Attack jumping back some next to rukia. "Fool!" The Figure would say putting his hand out gripping the getsuga throwing it at grave laughing. "What..The…Crap Dude!" Grave would say waking his right hand dispersing the getsuga into two blowing up as he's behing him swinging his blade into his back, it not even cutting his clothes."Wh-What is he!?" Grave would blurt out getting backhanded to the ground as the foe laughs. "You guys aren't even going to wake me up" He would say laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Now you see me…Now you don't!

The Area Would be stained with Yuki and Grave's Blood, both of them breathing hard, Rukia standing over Yuki with her arm on his back. "Y-yuki don't loose…Please…"

Yuki would Stand up trembling slightly. "Don't worry I'll win or Get close to it" Yuki would laugh slightly, coughing up more blood. As Yuki stands the foe would be at his face back handing Yuki into a tree as he coughs more blood up rukia would run at Yuki as He Yells Back to her "DON'T MOVE!" as the figure starts beating Yuki into a tree. "Good-bye…Rukia…" Yuki would pass out not knowing what's going on momentarily


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Red Hope, Last Dream.

"Wh-Where am I?.." Yuki would say not recognizing his surroundings. "Hi, you Awak yet yuki-san?" Said Somone who sounded familiar to Yuki. "Rukia is that you?" Yuki said out of curiosity. "Duh You're my best friend." Rukia said. Yuki, Initially being shocked "W-wait…What about that guy…we were fighting…He beat me up…And you…were…Ugh I have a head ache…" Yuki would say the last part holding and shaking his head. "Yuki are you ok? Maybe I should get you to Miss Unohana…" Rukia would say concerned. "No I'm Good…I think…Am I going out with you yet?" Yuki said blushing slightly. "You? With me? Hah good laugh yuki you must've hit your head pretty hard." She'd say laughing. "B-but….Gah…" Yuki would be completely un aware of anything as he's talking to Rukia an explosion in the Seiretei would occur. "Whats hap-"

Yuki began, remembering this day. "Rukia we...have to get you out of here…" Yuki said Anxiously. "No I'm staying with my brother he'll help me!" Rukia Said with a bit of anger in her voice. "Looks will you come with me if I Get Byakuya to come?"

Yuki Questioned her Gently. "Y-Yeah…" Rukia answered somewhat scared.

"Good, now lead me to your Brothers house." Yuki said hurrying. Shortly after he said that another explosion happened rukia beginning to run Yuki would chase after her following her. " How much longer Rukia?" Yuki asked wanting to know as soon as possible. "Not Long……………Were there." Rukia answered in about a Five Minute Time Period. When we arrive to Byakuya's house, we would walk in no one to be founded. "your brother leave?" Yuki said haste fully. "N-no…Byakuya Nee-Sama is supposed to be here…h-he promised…" Rukia said dreadfully…tearing up. Yuki would look at rukia hurt by what her brother did to her ,speaking shortly after, "R-rukia I'm sorry but We. Have. To. Go!" Yuki Said only wishing rukia good health.

"MAYBE I WANT TO WAIT FOR MY BROTHER!" Rukia said Scornfully.

"Look Rukia…" Yuki began looking hurt. "I'm only trying to help you…"

"Only…Trying to help….Only…."Yuki would say softly waking up back in Real life.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: The Revival

"Yuki Your alright!!!!!!" Rukia would say with tears down her eyes, in the background Grave would be fighting The guy. "Rukia…I'll protect you now…" Yuki Said with his eyes glowing purple. "Yu-….ki?" Rukia would sound partially scared as Yuki stand up he'd send a getsuga at the man as it blows up on impact sending him down to the ground. "Wh-Whats with this power all of a sudden!?" The man would say Astonished. "I'm going to kill you! For making my friends scared…You'll die!" Yuki would shunpo at speeds no one in the group can see as he is behind the man elbowing his spine cutting off the hand that punched and slapped yuki and grave at times. "GAAAAAH" the man would yell at the top of his lungs as Yuki states.. "It's Over!" Cutting his head off the man screaming fading away slowly and painfully.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Present Peace

""Yuki!Yuki!Yuki!" Yuki would hear this from Rukia, his eyes shut barley conscious. "R…ukia?.." Yuki would manage to say before feeling tons of pain flood in. "Gaaaah" Yuki would scream out as Rukia would hold him tighter. "I'm so glad your okay!" She'd say with a sigh of relief. "Don't get to comfortable We still Don't know who that was…"

Grave Said with an outburst ruining The moment. "Sheesh your a pai, pai" yuki would manage to get that out before passing out now unconscious. "Hah Serves him right!" Grave would say meanly. "Hmph!" Rukia said slapping him across the face two times. "and that Served you right." Rukia said laughing a bit. "YOU BIT-" Grave would start but stopping suddenly as Yuki wakes up. "What're you talking about Grave?" Yuki would say looking at him placing his arms around Rukia. "Uhm…Nothing?" Grave would say Stupidly. "Yuki..What are you gonna do next time someone like that attacks us…I know it wasn't the spur of the moment that saved us.." Grave would suddenly get serious. Yuki would remain quiet for a few moments "I..dont know…I had this Dream… But it was my past I guess…" Yuki would say quietly. Yuki would continue on saying : "Well…I don't know, but at least we know there power…Whatever they are.."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Corruption meets up!

Yuki would be sitting, all healed up, waiting to go swimming after rukia's done bathing in a near by lake they had found. "Maaan, Rukia Hurry it up!" Yuki would say impatiently. "I'll Go as fast as I want!" Rukia would shout back. Grave would become angry with the yelling this early "How about you both shut up!" He would yell at them both angrily.

Yuki And Rukia would become mad at his outburst both yelling " You Shut up!" as it gets silently Awkward. Zanghellaga would appear saying "Hello I miss anything?"

As All three of us scream at the retard. "Of COURSE YOU DID YOU MISSED US FIGHT A BAD PERSON!!!!!!!!!!" All of us shout at him. It'd get awkward again in silence. Zanghellalga would speak up "Well while you three were playin tea party with the enemy I was gathering Info on this mystery guy, turns out he's one of Sousuke Aizens Hundereds of men." Everyone would become stunned at His shocking news.


	11. Chapter 11

Saga Two

Chapter Two: Battle Royal!

Yuki Stood there sweaty as Rukia had gone 2 minutes ago to get help. "Your friend there truly cares about you" The man says. Yuki glaring at him. "What makes you so special?" Yuki said Angrily. "Oh, Protective Aren't we?" The man says. Yuki just sits there glaring at him as Graves reiatsu pops up. "Need Help, Shinigami?" Grave would say laughing.

Yuki would look at grave then back at the enemy. "Sure, I mean if you want." Yuki says full of himself. "Too bad, I'm helping him now." Grave says Double crossing Yuki. "Wh-what?!" Yuki would say surprised. "Two Vs. One…." The man would start to say. "Very well…I'll finish you!" He would finish, running at Yuki, Grave shooting a Cero at Yuki also. "Wh-what the crud!" Yuki would say jumping out of the way shooting a getsuga into the cero making them both be blown back. Yuki would start to shunpo through the forest as Grave, and the man would flash step after him. "Can't catch me can you? Can you?" Yuki would say self confidently hitting a branch falling down to the ground coughing up spit and dirt. "Ew, that was nasty." Yuki said in a disgusted voice getting up two blades at his throat. "Wh-what?" Yuki would stutter slightly. Just then, Yuki would shunpo-stab Grave three times in the back killing him and shunpos' behind the character upper cutting the mans back raising his reiatsu, spinning his blade in his hand as it's held down instead of up, moving his blade cutting off the opponents head making him die in agonizing pain, turning to dust.


	12. Chapter 12

Saga Two

Chapter One: The New Beginning

Yuki Groans Getting up "Man what a night, I could barley get to sleep….I wonder what time it is.." Rukia would then put her hand on his shoulder. "Yuki it's about five Am" Rukia said tiredly. "What's with all the como-" Grave would start as Yuki hits his head knocking him out again. "Rukia it's just us…lets make the best of our alone time.." Yuki Wagered. Rukia just nodded standing up with Yuki. "Lets go for a walk." Yuki said to her starting to walk, as Rukia followed him she would grip his hand tightly. Yuki would smile warmly at her as they continue walking on. "So…Did you get well rested Rukia?" Yuki asked curiously. "Mmhm" Rukia responded shortly after he asked. "Good, at least one of use did." He would smile at her continuing to walk. "What did you not get sleep Yuki?" Rukia wondered, After she asked Yuki responded quickly "Nah, but I only care about what you got" Yuki said smiling kissing her hand after bringing it up. Rukia would blush slightly asking him "Well, why didn't you?" Yuki laughed remaining quiet continuing to hold her hand tightly. Shortly after that, a tree would collapse in front of Yuki and Rukia as Yuki grab her and jump out of the way revealing, A Man dressed looking almost alike as the other guy, Rukia, Yuki, Zanghellalga, and Grave encountered before. back to the camp site and warn the others I'll take care of this guy." Yuki said rushing her. "Yuki I'm not leaving you here alone…I don't want you hurt again." Rukia would say quickly. "GO!" Yuki shouted, as Rukia started running back towards the campsite.


End file.
